shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Rouge Camp
Rouge Camp The Rouges Sand- is the leader of the rouges. Bird Scar- Black tom with grey brindled paws, face, ears and underbelly. His apprentice is Solar. CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Cloud- white she-cat with blue eyes. Her apprentice is Berry PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Mountain Rain Ivy The (Stolen) Kits Berrykit Lilykit Leafkit Solarkit Fogkit Windkit Mothkit Role Play November 9, 2010 Cloud streches and heads out of the rouges den. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! She heads over to Sand. 'Did you leave Snowkit in twoleg place yet?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!!﻿ Scar gets up, and yawns.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Oh hi Scar!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Scar grunts."Hi Cloud."CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... She whispers to him. 'I think that Sand left Snowkit in twoleg place never to return since she was loyal to the clans.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Yes, I left Snowkit in twoleg place." RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Good we can't have her running off to the clans.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Scar looks with pity."Thats kinda harsh for a kit. She might have became loyal to us with an effort."CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Sand turns on Scar. "Have a soft spot for kits, do you?" RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'She attacked her sister. There was no changing her back.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Scar shruges to Sand."We all have a soft spot right?"CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Sand narrows his eyes. "Not everyone." RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Soft spots are weaks spots!' Cloud hisses. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Scar looks at his paws."Sorry."CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... Sand snorts and pads away. RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Its ok its just that Sand feels that if we are too nce to the kits they won't listen to us, and that would be bad.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Ivy pads up. "Sand is really stupid sometimes. They are more likely to listen to us if we treat them good." RoyalsGo Royals!!! "Its just where me and my sister lived, the cats were real mean to us, and we promised we'd never treat another cat that way, but my sister was taken away befor we were much older, so its hard to treat them bad."CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Yeah ,but on the other side if they don't learn to obey us then they could rebel against us!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "True." RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'So we must find an inbetween place. Not too nice, not too mean.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Exactly." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Cloud calls for her apprentice and Sand. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Berry and Sand pad up. "You called?" RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Yes I feel that Berry's skills and loyalty are enough for her to become a full rouge! All you have to do is give her ceremony!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "I agree." Sand voice booms around the clearing, "Join us in the clearing. We have a new full rouge." RoyalsGo Royals!!! Scar pads into the middle of the clearing.CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Sand is making Berry a full rouge now!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Scar nods."Its about time to."CloverkitThe power is in your blood,heart and soul... 'Yeah it is probably for the other kits too.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! 'Like Lily and Leaf.' Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! November 10, 2010 Sand pads out of his den and calls the rouges with the summoning yowl. RoyalsGo Royals!!!